


Under the Mistletoe

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [25]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: caught underneath the mistletoe
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Under the Mistletoe

“Thank you again for helping me carry this in,” Cecilia said as she brushed the dust from her hands on her jeans.

Ava’s gaze met hers, seeming darker in the low lighting of the station. Even still, there was a lingering softness dampening the harsh lines of her pale features. The saturation of the Christmas lights spilling in from the streets highlighted the chinks in her impenetrable armor.

“Of course.” Her words were short, her mind elsewhere as that same gaze began to wander. It surveyed the detective standing before her in the middle of the empty police station. The building at this time of night made the space seem liminal. Like they were standing in between dimensions. There was a quietness to it all that made it feel as if they were the only ones existing.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Cecilia said nothing. She basked in the shy attention coming from the agent. It gave her more time to simply admire her as well.

The weather had long since turned cold. Ava’s normal t-shirts had been replaced by a simple sweater that clung to her large frame. The sight of her was always mesmerizing. It didn’t help the fact that this woman already lived at the forefront of her mind.

Much of her flaxen hair had fallen from her bun, bits of it curling against her neck. How she wanted to reach out and wrap it around her finger.

Her eyes followed the curve of her throat to see the slight color in her cheeks and how the rosiness of her lips parted deliciously. Every little thing about Ava du Mortain was intoxicating.

Cecilia was drunk on her very presence.

The vampire cleared her throat. “Allow me to accompany you home?”

Although it was phrased as a question, there was little room for argument—not that there would have been any.

The two began to head towards the front of the station, stepping around boxes littered across the floor in preparation for the holidays. She and Tina had plans to put extra decorations in the station the following morning for the upcoming office party. More than likely Farah would find her way over to help. The young agent was enamored by everything to do with the holidays and Cecilia always enjoyed spending time with her friend.

Just before they could fully reach the door, Cecilia paused. Ava nearly knocked her over, surprised by the detective’s sudden stop.

“What is it?” She questioned, clearly perplexed.

Cecilia was looking up with a grin. Following her gaze, she discovered the culprit.

A small bunch of mistletoe had been hung on the doorway.

“No wonder Tina was giggling as she left,” Cecilia laughed to herself before turning her attentions to a curious Ava. “You know what happens beneath the mistletoe, right?”

She shifted at the question. “I know it is a human tradition.” It was accompanied by a sour face.

“Typically when you get caught underneath the mistletoe,” Cecilia began, taking a step closer so that there was barely enough space for a breath between them, “you’re supposed to kiss.”

Ava swallowed hard.

Hesitant hands reached out to settle on the vampire’s waist. The heather-grey wool of her sweater was scratchy against her skin. But she didn’t mind. Cecilia was much too focused on the action at hand, afraid that if she moved too quickly, Ava would pull away.

Her head tipped back so she could gaze up at Ava.

“It’s one of my favorite traditions.”

“You say that about everything,” Ava replied shakily.

She could help the snort of laughter. “Fair enough. But I do really enjoy this one.”

Cecilia had begun to lean forward, standing on her toes to be able to reach. Not wanting to push her too far, she planted a small kiss just beside the corner of Ava’s lips.

The agent stood impossibly still, resembling a statue one could find in a museum. Pale and beautiful with features carved from the finest marble. That beauty was now met with a sweet little lipstick mark, standing stark against the color of her skin.

Her demeanor made Cecilia’s stomach sink.

She had definitely gone too far. She shouldn’t have pushed her.

“Ava, I’m sorry. I—”

Hands cupped her cheeks as Ava surged forward, capturing her lips in a kiss so tender, she could cry.

She held her face as if she was handling a priceless artifact.

She kissed her as if it were the first and last time she would get to do so.

The only thing that existed in Ava’s mind at that very moment was Cecilia. Her entire being was plagued by the woman. Whether she knew it or not, that human owned every part of her both physical and spiritual.

Unwillingly, Cecilia pulled away to catch her breath. Her eyes were wide with unfiltered joy and had a smile large enough to match.

“Suddenly I think this might be my number one favorite tradition.” Arms slid around Ava’s middle in an attempt to get closer to her.

Ava rolled her eyes, though couldn’t help the grin tugging at her lips stained red from Cecilia’s lipstick. “You are also talented in ruining a moment, aren’t you?”

The innocence in her smile threatened to make her knees weak.

“Not everything can be helped with a Christmas miracle.”

She could hardly contain a groan. “Stop talking.”

Before another snark could grace the air, Ava kissed her again and even once more after that, desperate to put the feeling of her lips to memory.

Perhaps that was one human tradition she could foresee herself enjoying.


End file.
